candy_crush_sillyfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Make a Permabanhammer
Admins hawe a banhammer which can ban other users from chat or the Wikia. They are often made of Diamond, Iron or Wood if you're a new admin. But a while back, Lefty dewised a secret, classified formula for making a banhammer into a PERMAbanhammer which can ban people forewer. Yes, he was really this bored. You Will Need... *A diamond banhammer that still has more than 1000 uses on it. *Shit, that is yellow from dragon piss. *Cactus, that must be genetically related to the one Olaf fell eye-first into. *Eyedrops spiked with 419mg of meth. The Procedure The procedure has a whopping 53 steps. All must be done WERY carefully or else it will not work and you will get a sludgy mess, ban yourself, or lose your banhammer. Do at your own risk! This is a wery difficult procedure! #Cower the banhammer with the shit completely #Wait for the shit to melt #Pick 30 spikes off the cactus #Place the banhammer into a tub full of meth-spiked eyedrops #Rub each of the spikes in turn against the banhammer #Add in some more of the shit #Instantly pull out the banhammer and whack it against a rubber board #As soon as the rubber board is banned, put it back in the bath #Get a container of eyedrops and a container of melted shit #Mix the two and stir for 15 minutes #Heat to 70 degrees for three minutes #Apply a woltage to the heated mixture #Whilst the woltage is still there, apply six cactus spikes #Stir with a wooden spoon for ten minutes #Fill six test tubes with this mixture #Get a dropping pipette and use this to drop the mixture's content on the banhammer's six screws #Totally immerse the hammer in the shit #Leawe the hammer to cool for an hour #Remowe the hammer when it turns green #Wery carefully rub excess shit off the hammer #Place back in the eyedrop bath #Apply a wery large woltage to the mixture #Leawe the hammer to electrify for fiwe minutes #After exactly 5 minutes, whip the hammer out and smash against rubber with full force. If goes wrong, the hammer will shatter instantly #Instantly put the hammer into a different tub of shit #Heat the mixture till the water is boiling #Leawe the hammer there until all the water has boiled away #Pour the eye-drop-shit mixture into a cloth and wash the hammer with it #Leawe the hammer in air until the hammer turns blue again #AS SOON AS IT GOES BLUE, put ower a bunsen flame. This will be wery quick and doing incorrectly will shatter #Leawe the bunsen in the safety flame for 3 minutes #Apply eye-drops ewery 15 seconds whilst in the safety flame #Quickly change to blue flame and put the cactus in the flame at the exact same time, holding the hammer abowe the cactus #Leawe the hammer there until the cactus has entirely burned away #Keep smashing the hammer against the rubber till it turns green again #As soon as it's green, put it back into the eye-drop bath #Add in a kilogram of shit and leawe for 30 seconds #This is the most dangerous step. Carefully CAREFULLY rub the banhammer with four fingers for a minute. You may ban your fingers. If that happens, you're screwed until they are unbanned #Sprinkle the 30 cactus spikes ower the banhammer #Put the banhammer in shit #Pour a litre of eye-drops ower the banhammer in shit #Leawe until the banhammer's green darkens #Add another 10ml of eye-drops #Keep repeating step 43 until the banhammer goes almost black #Stop, and let the banhammer return to its normal green again #Totally cower the banhammer with shit #Leawe it for two hours #Put the banhammer three feet abowe a bunsen flame to get rid of any shit #Melt some of the shit in the tub so it is cold water #Put the banhammer in and take it out ewery 2 seconds #Keep doing this until the banhammer makes a strange sound #Whilst the banhammer is still wet, KISS it. WERY dangerous step, you could ban yourself #Leawe the hammer in the eye-drop bath for 1 hour until it starts to glimmer purple. At this point, your banhammer has become a permabanhammer. Triwia *Multilinguals are better at this process than monolingual plebs who can't translate. *W has 419 permabanhammers. *W has accidentally banned his fingers 57 times when trying to make a permabanhammer. *Lefty has a Synaesthesia banhammer. *Seriously, they can't ewen TRANSLATE!!